


how easy you are to need

by sweetums



Series: Nanny AU [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, Top Harry, Younger Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetums/pseuds/sweetums
Summary: A day in the life type of drabble where Harry returns home after a business trip to his boy and a surprise visit from his niece.





	how easy you are to need

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the kind anon who had some lovely words about 'honey, make this easy'. I really hope you enjoy this and I'm sorry it took a little long considering it's only a drabble.
> 
> The events of this takes place between 1-2 years after the first fic.
> 
> The title is from It Will Come Back by Hozier (again).
> 
> I don't allow translations or reposts of any kind.

Harry loosens the tie wrapped around his neck as he reaches into the pocket of his slacks for the phone. He’s done for the day having been busy with meetings then networking dinners so it’s past 10 when he stepped foot back into the hotel. His bottom is barely seated on the edge of the bed before the ringing tone sounds in his ear.

“Hello,” he hears.

“Hi, baby,” he replies, smiling. “Just finished for the day. Are you in bed yet?”

He hears rustling on the line that sounds a lot like bedsheets.

“Yeah,” Louis murmurs.

“You sound tired, love,” Harry tells him.

“M’not tired,” Louis argues. “Just out of it maybe.”

Harry hums as he starts to remove his shined shoes. “And why’s that then?”

Louis doesn’t say anything and Harry can picture him shrugging.

“Were you doing something naughty?” Harry asks. He checks his watch to see that it’s not too late so phone sex isn’t entirely off the table even though he was only planning on calling to say goodnight.

“No…”

“Tell me what you were doing, Louis.”

Louis waits a beat before he answers. “I was watching our video.”

“So you were doing something naughty.” Harry stands to shrug his jacket off.

“Not naughty, it’s a video of me,” Louis refutes indignantly.

“So you like to watch yourself?” Harry smirks.

“Yeah, of course I do,” Louis huffs. “You’ve seen the video.”

Harry laughs. “I took the video, darling.”

“Stop being so smug.”

“Okay, sorry,” Harry smiles. “Did you get yourself off?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s nice,” Harry lays back on the made bed, propped up by fluffed pillows. “You wanna tell me about it?”

“Well, I was looking through porn sites for a wank but nothing was doing it for me. Was missing you too much.” Harry’s heart flutters at the confession. “So I got the video up. I looked really fucked in it, really feverish almost and god, just so fucking slutty.”

Harry gulps because that video is so ingrained in his mind that he’s fully aware of how Louis looked that day.

“My brain was going all fuzzy because I thought about you and how easy I am for you. So I started touching myself a bit, couldn’t help it. When I started riding you in the video, I was gagging for it. I slipped a finger in and it felt so good, H. But nowhere near as good as yours.”

Harry is now palming his rapidly hardening dick.

“I know, baby, know how you like more up there.”

“Mmm, not just more,” Louis explains. “Yours are just so clever, know exactly where to go. Know how to stroke just right until I’m squirming and dropping my legs open for you.”

“Fuck,” Harry mutters and he pulls his hard-on out to stroke it properly.

“I was getting frustrated because I wanted your cock and all I had was my own little hands,” Harry can hear the pout. “Almost reached for the dildo just to feel stuffed full.”

Harry groans. “But you didn’t?”

“No because then there was cum everywhere on the screen and that did it for me. You know I love being covered like that but seeing it is hot as fuck, Harry. I was eating your cum like I was starving for it. It was so dirty that I came all over myself.”

“Louis, you’re unreal, fuck,” Harry pants as his strokes get harder and faster. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

“I can imagine,” he replies thickly. “Are you close?”

“So fucking close, baby.”

“Please cum,” Louis starts to beg him. “Really want it, please.”

“You’re that desperate for my load?”

“Yeah, please,” Louis carries on. “Want to be covered in your spunk, want it on me, in me. Want to taste it.”

Harry closes his eyes and pictures Louis lapping up his cum and that does it for him as he climaxes with a loud grunt.

“You’re so gorgeous, Harry, I love you,” Louis tells him.

“I love you so much.”

“I’ve really missed you,” Louis sniffs.

“Baby,” Harry sits up from his slumped position. “It’s only been three days and I’m on the first flight back tomorrow morning.”

“I know,” Louis says. “I just always miss you.”

“You don’t need to, I always come back, don’t I?”

Louis doesn’t say anything back and a silence falls over them.

“I’ll let you sleep, baby,” Harry says softly.

“Don’t hang up,” Louis mumbles. “Stay with me.”

“Okay.”

Harry stays on the line and listens to his boy’s breathing change in pattern. He listens to the sweet snuffles and delicate exhales until he himself falls into a deep sleep.

-

He wasn’t kidding when he told Louis that he’s taking the first flight back because his waking hour rivals that of the sun. It’s not too bad because unlike Louis, he can be a morning person most days. It also means that he’s likely to be home before Louis is awake.

Just in case that is true, Harry sneaks into the house as quietly as possible. He gently drops his keys onto the table before heading up to their bedroom to find his boy still sleeping soundly.

His hair is tousled cutely and his little face is beautifully relaxed. Every breath out of his mouth causes his pink lips to flutter ever so slightly and Harry’s heart is unbelievably full yet light just taking in the sight.

He bends down and carefully presses a kiss to Louis’ head, only taking a second to breathe in his clean scent.

After checking that he hasn’t woken him, Harry changes into his sweats then leaves the room to make breakfast. He sets out to whip up some chocolate pancakes with all the trimmings, quietly singing to himself in the still house.

Once he’s loaded a tall stack with fruit and syrup, he leaves it on the kitchen island and retreats back upstairs to wake Louis up.

He sits on the side of their bed and tenderly nudges Louis’ shoulder with a kiss to his cheek.

“Wake up, love,” he says.

Louis blinks his eyes open adorably, registering Harry’s presence and reaching for him straightaway.

Harry complies and gathers him into a gentle hug, always handling his boy like precious china.

“Morning, baby,” Harry greets him.

“Mmm,” Louis hums as he begins to stretch.

“I made you pancakes,” Harry says. “Do you want to go down and eat?”

Louis nods his head and they walk down, hand in hand.

When they reach the kitchen, Harry lets Louis climb onto a barstool while he makes him a fresh cup of tea and some black coffee for himself.

“Thank you for this, Harry,” Louis says as he digs in. “Was your flight okay?”

Harry nods as he stirs the drinks. “Yeah, really short. Scotland’s not exactly far away.”

He brings the mugs around to set in front of Louis then sits himself down on a stool next to him. Carefully, he reaches out and pulls Louis’ body until he complies, letting Harry plop him onto his lap. Once Louis is securely on his rightful seat, Harry picks a few pieces of strawberry from the plate and pops them in his mouth.

“You’ve been okay, right?” Harry asks him.

“Yeah, of course,” Louis answers. “Busy at work but I don’t mind.”

Louis managed to get himself a great internship straight after graduation and Harry is so proud of him.

“As long as you don’t overwork yourself.”

“What, like you?” Louis turns to raise an eyebrow at him then swiftly returns to his pancakes.

“Come on, I’m not that bad.”

“No, Liam says you used to be a lot worse,” Louis relents. “I’ve just never seen you be this passionate about work until the last couple of months.”

“Well, I think I’m feeling a lot better now,” Harry explains. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Don’t be silly, I love that you’re enjoying your job again,” Louis tells him.

Harry kisses the back of Louis’ neck to thank him for the sentiment. He notices the boy’s soft hair flick out at their ends. “Your hair’s getting long,” he voices.

“Longer than yours since you keep cutting it.”

“I don’t know, just been liking it short at the moment,” Harry admits. He used to grow his hair out as long as possible when he was younger. “I like yours long like this. Don’t cut it yet, okay?”

Louis ignores him but Harry can tell that’s he’s pleased with the compliment. Having said that, just about any hair on Louis would look amazing.

Absentmindedly, he goes to pick up the fork that Louis just put down and cuts a chunk of pancake off to feed it to the boy in his lap.

“Stop babying me,” Louis complains after he’s done chewing.

Harry knows for a fact that Louis loves to be babied so he says nothing and carries on feeding him until the plate in clear.

“I got you presents,” Harry says, arms tightening around Louis’ belly as the boy turns his attention to his tea.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, you can open them now in the lounge if you want,” Harry suggests.

Louis jumps up off his lap with a grin. “Okay.” He walks off with his tea and Harry quickly rushes to his bags to retrieve the gifts.

He remembers how Louis used to hate when Harry bought him stuff, especially after their little hiccup. It took awhile for Harry to convince how much he loves spoiling the younger boy to a point where Louis accepts it and actually even enjoys being showered with presents.

In the lounge, Louis is sitting with his legs crossed on the sofa, eagerly anticipating the souvenirs that Harry brought back. Harry hasn’t gone away too often but recently, he has said yes to more trips and the only way he can think to help with missing Louis and Louis missing him has been shopping for the boy since he’s always on his mind.

He hands Louis a paper bag and Louis opens it up excitedly. First, he pulls out a rolled up piece of paper that’s slightly bigger than an A4 to reveal an oil painting of a dog on a field of grass.

“It’s beautiful,” Louis smiles.

“The artist I was meeting with did sweet little paintings like this on the side to sell to tourists and I asked to look at them and this one stood out,” Harry explains.

“Is this a hint that you’re going to let us get a dog?” Louis squints at him.

Louis has been asking to get a dog for a while and Harry has been reluctant to say yes due to their busy schedules.

“Still a maybe,” Harry says.

Louis only pouts a little before he reaches back into the bag to pull out a cream coloured, woolen scarf, its ends decorated with a faint tartan pattern.

Louis small hands stroke over the soft fabric. “It’s so lovely, thank you, Harry.”

“You’re welcome, baby,” Harry says before Louis lunges at him with a kiss.

They make out heatedly on the sofa, hands become needier as they realise how much they want each other after so long. Louis must feel the boner that took little to no time to grow and he grinds down on it for a few minutes before pulling off and falling onto the floor on his knees.

Harry sits up to spread his legs either side of the boy and watches with hooded eyes as Louis pulls his cock out and nuzzles into it, licking and suckling. When Louis pushes the length into his own mouth, swallowing it down, Harry moans and reaches out to cup his protruding cheek.

“Good boy,” he praises.

Louis bobs his head and swirls his tongue, making Harry go a bit crazy with the onslaught of sensations. He loves the combination of a warm, wet mouth and the sight of Louis slobbering on his dick while down on his knees.

When Harry feels himself nearing the edge, his hips begin to thrust as he chases the impending orgasm. The pleasure from that is intense and forces him to go further until he’s gripping Louis’ shoulder tightly and fucking himself into the pliant mouth.

Louis begins to tear up and Harry cums without warning, watching him splutter on the white spunk dripping down his throat and out of his mouth at the same time.

They both stare at each other with burning heat, moments away from ripping their clothes off and starting a very long sex marathon when the doorbell rings.

“Shit,” Harry mutters, springing up to pull his trousers up. “Go get cleaned up, love, and I’ll get the door.”

He sends Louis away since the boy is covered in cum and rushes to the front door. Opening it up, he finds his mum there with his niece at her foot.

“Harry, darling, thank god you’re home,” she sighs in relief before barging in. “I tried to ring you all morning but I got no answer!”

Harry briefly remembers his dead phone that hasn’t been charged yet since landing.

“Uh, hi, mum,” he says, shutting the door. He then crouches to pull Lily into a hug.

She says hello to him before asking, “Where’s Louis?”

Harry chuckles. “Thanks for that, Louis is upstairs, sweetie. He’ll be down in a sec and so happy to see you.”

She grins up at him then turns to stare longingly at the staircase.

“I know we were supposed to come here tomorrow for a roast but one of my friends is in London for the day, last minute, and she’s having a crisis with her daughter’s wedding,” his mum says, pulling his attention back to her. “I said to just calm down but she’s in full on panic mode, she’s never done all of this what with only having the one child and I’m no better but she started begging me to come and help her out. Since I was supposed to come to London anyway, I thought I’d just do it a day early. Is it alright if I leave Lily here for the day?”

“Um, yeah, sure,” Harry says.

“Thank you, darling,” his mum hugs him briefly. “I really have to dash but I’ll let you know when I’ll be back but I might be late. We’ll stay the night if you’re okay with it.”

Harry assures her that it’s fine then she’s bidding them goodbye and running out of the door.

Just after she leaves, Louis comes wandering down the stairs. Lily wastes no time before making a beeline for him, asking for a hug that Louis gives very willingly before lifting her up.

Harry fills him in on the situation and he nods along.

“We’ll have fun, won’t we, bub?” Louis asks Lily, jiggling her, and she giggles.

Louis ends up letting her run riot around the house and the back garden. They play all sorts of games and just like every time they’re together, Lily goes mad with excitement around Louis. She’s absolutely smitten with him and Harry can’t blame her one bit.

When they try to bake a cake together, Harry patiently attempts to show them the easiest steps and he swears that Louis is so much worse than the toddler. Either way, the cake gets made and they go nuts decorating it with everything they can find in the cupboards.

To try and calm things down, they retreat to the lounge and watch Moana in the afternoon and Harry braids Lily’s hair with the bag of clips, bows and bands that she brought. When he’s done, he leaves them to finish the film while he cleans up in the kitchen.

He walks back in half an hour later to find Louis laying on the carpet with Lily on his chest. They’re talking quietly together with smiling faces and Louis has pink, sparkly clips with bows on fastening his long fringe to the side.

They look like Harry’s happiness.

He quickly finds his phone to snap a picture then creeps in to tickle Lily from behind, causing them all to fall into a fit of laughter.

-

At night, after they’ve put Lily to bed, Harry walks into the kitchen where Louis is loading the dishwasher and presses himself to the boy’s back before he wraps his arms around him.

“I want you to have my babies.”

Louis pauses then carries on rinsing the dishes. “You’ll have to marry me first, Styles, I’m a lady.”

Harry chuckles. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

Louis turns around in his arms. “Are you sure you want kids?” he asks seriously. “You used to be scared.”

Harry remembers just how scared he was about the whole thing after what happened with Jemma.

“I’m sure,” Harry tells him.

“Okay, love,” he accepts quietly, hand moving to stroke at Harry’s face. “How do you know?”

“There’s not a lot I’m scared of when I’m with you.”

Louis blushes beautifully and smiles at him before kissing his lips gently. “I’d have a million babies with you,” he whispers against Harry’s mouth. “But for now, let’s just practise.”

And that’s how Harry ends up fucking his boy on all fours right on the kitchen floor.

“Harry!” Louis whimpers as Harry starts pumping in faster.

“Shh, gotta be quiet,” Harry tells him, barely able to get the words out because he’s so hard.

Louis tries to muffle his obscene noises but it’s obvious he’s finding it difficult and that does wonders for Harry’s ego. As Louis begins to slip on the tiles, Harry yanks his hips back up and carries on drilling.

“Fuck, if we were actually making a baby, there’s no way it wouldn’t take,” Harry grunts. He can’t help the thought when he’s got Louis bent over, arse presented like he’s in heat.

Louis whines at that and Harry pulls out to flip him over, suddenly desperate to see his gorgeous face. It’s utterly debauched and Harry dives in to kiss him hard before slipping his dick back into the swollen hole.

“You get me so hard, baby,” Harry rambles. “So fucking hard. Fuck, just look at you. Look at that face and that tummy, shit, ungh.”

Louis’ body shakes as Harry ploughs himself deep inside him before releasing his load. The angle must have been just right because Louis shoots off with an unexpected yelp despite his cock laying untouched. It makes Harry’s heart race to see his boy still surprising him with how unbelievably sexy he is after all this time.

They lay there, slumped and sweaty, until Louis shoves at him. “Get off me, you oaf.”

Harry complies and pulls his dick out only to lie back down beside Louis.

He takes a breather before he turns to his side to drink in Louis laying serenely with his eyes closed and skin blotchy with rosy patches and glistening.

Soon after, he carries Louis up to their bed and tucks him in. He follows, sliding in under the duvet and pressing himself as close to the other as possible. Louis hasn’t said much and sex always makes him drowsy so Harry assumes he’s already asleep.

“I’m so in love with you.”

It almost hurts how much he loves Louis sometimes.

Harry’s eyes are blinking heavier and he’s seconds from sleep when he feels Louis take his hand and grip it tightly.

He supposes that loving someone this much is more than okay when they love you back tenfold. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm on tumblr as darlou if you want to talk :) x


End file.
